Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Mademoiselle Marie (New Earth) to Anais Guillot (New Earth) Checkmate Vol 2 21 - 22 rewrites the story of Marie and is given the name Anais Guillot. Though there were a few other women active during the war with the Marie codename, she was the one responsible for all the recorded WWII adventures so there shouldn't be any confusion with moving her. Kyletheobald 14:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Mademoiselle Marie (New Earth) would best be a redirect to Mademoiselle Marie, then. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ernie Chua to Ernie Chan According to the man himself, Chua was something he was stuck with by immigration, his real last name is Chan. The MDP has him listed as "Ernesto Chan", but he goes by Ernie. Currently, his stuff is split up between Chua and Chan, likely due to whatever he used in his signature at the time. : 15:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Harm (Dakotaverse) to Edward Pugliese (Dakotaverse) Real name known. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Kirtan-Rhodd (New Earth) and Kirtann Rodd (New Earth) to Kirtan-Rodd (New Earth) Part merge, part move. Kirtan-Rodd is the spelling given in . -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Horace Eustace Canfield Nichols (New Earth) to Horace Canfield (New Earth) "Bulldozer" Canfield and "Bulldozer" Nichols are two different characters. Canfield is the best known, in Our Army at War, Sgt. Rock and Suicide Squad Vol 2 and virtually everywhere else. Nichols had one initial appearance (before Canfield) and then returned in Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. Vol 1 7 as a general. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) James Moriarty (Earth-One) to Thomas Moriarty (Earth-Two) Both the listed appearances are for an ancestor of James, named Thomas in . His first appearance was Earth-Two, his second New Earth. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Batman Episode: Call of the Cobblepot et al to Batman (2004 TV Series) Episode: Call of the Cobblepot et al For consistency since the parent series is Batman (2004 TV Series) and to avoid confusion with the 1966 episodes... which should likely be dabbed. - Byfield 20:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :The Episodes need some major moving. It's been brought up a couple of times, but nothing ever really materialized. I think all episodes should be moved to "Series Name Episode:". We also need to get some standard in naming, as some series are called "Animated Series" and some "TV Series" (even though they're animated). Adaptations have long been second class articles, and would definitely need more love. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally "TV series" (or Series depending on caps pref) would seem to work best, with year added if need be. But it looks like the dabbing may cause problems with autocatting in the image template. - Byfield 21:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Nathan experimented with automatically adding TV Series/Images, but it categorizes images wrong if the series doesn't have (TV Series) - Teen Titans/Images, Batman/Images. So yeah, that needs some consideration as well. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since the categories can be added manually, it seems that shouldn't hold up the move, just add something to the template's "To Do" list. - Byfield 03:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Undead -> Zombies There is a small almost unnecessary distinction between Zombies and the Undead. A lot of the information here can be moved to the Necromancers page and the Zombies page. Mainly the difference is that Zombies are applied to humans whereas the Undead are any moving dead entity. However the information on the Undead page is attributed to Zombies as well as Necromancy and should be split up accordingly. :Midoki24 05:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Fury of Firestorm Vol 1 1 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2 1 We had this discussion before, I still think it should be Vol 2. Firestorm Vol 2 is actually Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Before Firestorm Vol 2 it was renamed to plain "Firestorm" it WAS The Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. It's like counting Aquaman Vol 7 as Vol 6 just because the real Vol 6 got renamed to "Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis". Smash Brawler 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I also agree. I was very confused at this one being called volume 1. That is incorrect. Goblyn4evil 22:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be even more accurate to have it at Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol 1? Kyletheobald 03:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since it's marketed on DC's website that way, I''d say yes.--08:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] Martha Wayne (New Earth) to Martha Kane (New Earth) Kane is her maiden name.--1966batfan 19:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sportsmaster (Earth-16) to Lawrence Crock (Earth-16) In Young Justice Vol 2 7 Artemis's father is revealed to have the first name Lawrence. That's the same name as the New Earth Sportsmaster. Paired with his relationship with Artemis, I think that's enough proof to justify a move. Kyletheobald 18:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Definitely right.--1966batfan 20:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing's certain yet. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Checkmate to Checkmate (New Earth) I guess we need to move Checkmate to Checkmate (New Earth). Why? There are two different versions of Checkmate (the Comic Version and the Smallville Version). Maybe Checkmate will be a part of any other series or another earth in the DC Universe. --JimmyOlsen 16:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Krenshaw (New Earth) Detective Krenshaw appeared in Animal Man Vol 2 1, and doesn't have a first name yet. Someone went ahead and made a character page and a gallery for him, so it's made some work for us, once we know his real name. - Hatebunny 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Teshomé Hawkins (Dakotaverse) to Teshomé Hawkins (New Earth) He never appeared in the Dakotaverse, only in the special, which is New Earth. -'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thaal Sinestro (Justice) to Sinestro (Justice) Justice came out before the first name Thaal was first used. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Amparo Cardenas (New Earth) to Amparo Cardenas (New Earth) In Blue Beetle Vol 3 1 they reveal her last name. Kyletheobald 18:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : agreed --Ouroborosi 15:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Dollmaker (New Earth) to Dollmaker II (New Earth) To avoid confusion with Anton Schott. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) A comic that just came out today (Detective Comics (Volume 2) #3) revealed his name to be Barton Mathis so I guess Barton Mathis (New Earth) would be the proper name designation.--Queso6p7 23:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Aquaman Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 2003 to Aquaman Secret Files and Origins 2003 "2003" is not an issue number in this case, it is part of the title. Alternates would be 'Aquaman Secret Files and Origins 2003 Vol 1''' or (worse since there is no issue number) Aquaman Secret Files and Origins 2003'' Vol 1 1''' - Byfield 00:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :SF&O naming is a tricky business, it's more than this issue. We might have to reconsider all of it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|'''''217]] 07:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Nathaniel Adam (Earth-16) to Nathaniel Adams (Earth-16) Young Justice Vol 2 9 reveals his full name. Unfortunately, I missed it before creating his daughter and she needs moved now too. Kyletheobald 06:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wonder Boy (New Earth) to Wonder Boy (Earth-X) The character Wonder Boy (New Earth) was never officially implemented into the DC New Earth. Seeing as he is a Quality Comics character and Earth-X is the QC character's home, I believe the page should be moved. Watermint 00:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Dark Ranger (New Earth) to Ranger (New Earth) I see he's in the move category; why though? He has a total of 4 appearances listed and in 3 of them, he's called the Dark Ranger. Is the Ranger name more legitimate because it was first? Kyletheobald 18:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Lola (New Earth) to Lola MacIntire (New Earth) Her full name was revealed in Catwoman Vol 4 3 --JimmyOlsen 07:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. The name Lola must have been used a number of times in comics. To prevent confusion, this one should be moved to the full name. My only question, are we still using (New Earth) for characters introduced post-Flashpoint? Joshua Weil 03:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep. I asked Tupka a few weeks ago. It's still New Earth. I would prefer a new page for every "after-Flashpoint" character but it's still New Earth. --JimmyOlsen 13:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Mirror (New Earth) to Jonathan Mills (New Earth) His full name was revealed --JimmyOlsen 07:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Darwin Jones (Earth-One) to Darwin Jones (New Earth) Darwin has shown up in a couple of Justice League-related books recently written by James Robinson. Kyletheobald 22:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Intergang to Intergang (New Earth) I think we should move it to New Earth so we can use the main one as a disambig. There are 3 other versions at this point, Smallville, Young Justice and DCU online. Kyletheobald 04:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :And DCAU. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Actor:Diedrich Bader to Actors:Diedrich Bader Consistancy across the snippits for Actors. Actor:Tara Strong should also be moved for the same reason. - Byfield 19:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --08:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] Starfire (Earth-One) to Starfire (New Earth) Its been shown that she is a part of New Earth during the Time Masters mini. I would also prefer using Starfire instead of Starfire I because Starfire appears to be her actual name. The other 2 people to use it have other real names to differentiate anyway. Kyletheobald 19:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Corbett (Earth-X) to Thomas Corbett (New Earth) I don't think there is much reason to keep this at Earth-X. Especially considering his appearances in All-Star Squadron and, more recently, Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters. Though, really, I could keep them split too. Ideas? Kyletheobald 03:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Paco (New Earth) to Paco Testas (New Earth) Finally revealed in Blue Beetle Vol 3 4. Kyletheobald 11:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Francis Stone (Dakotaverse) to Martin Scaponi (Dakotaverse) Back when this was created, I moved it to Francis Stone, which is his name in the DCAU; I misread the wikipedia article and thought it was the name for the original too. He's only referred to as Biz Money B in the comics, but the trading card set (can upload the card if required) identifies him as Martin Scaponi. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) @Tupka217 You may want to consult with Milestone's co-founders Michael Davis, Denys Cowan Christopher Priest, and Derek Dingle to confirm which name for Hotstreak is correct. Another option would be former Milestone writers and artists like John Rozum or Mark Bright. If those options don't work, then I think you should follow the card as the primary source for Hotstreak's real name. Zeraze1 21:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) zeraze1 :I can't find anything in the Static issues I have (all but 5 or 6) except the nickname Biz Money B. I think it's safe to move to Scaponi. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Pete Ross (Smallville) to Peter Ross (Smallville) Naming conventions. Kyletheobald 14:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Saiko (New Earth) to Raymond (New Earth) The last page of Nightwing (vol. 3) #5 has confirmed Saiko's real identity as Raymond whose name was previously mentioned in the third issue. -Adv193 01:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Is Raymond his first or last name? I think we might want to wait until we have both names. Kyletheobald 01:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Okay but at least I am bringing this to your attention. -Adv193 01:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Swamp Thing Annual Vol 2 to Swamp Thing Annual Vol 1 Long and the short: This is the only volume of ''Swamp Thing Annual. The base page, issue pages, and categories should be moved to reflect this. - Byfield 19:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC)